Family Guy Truth or Dare
by yazyeah
Summary: The characters of Family play truth or dare with ideas submitted by the readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello everyone, I am starting a family guy truth or dare. How this works is you leave a review that says either a truth or dare, and I'll put it in the story. You can leave a truth or dare for an individual Griffin, or the whole family! So get writing! I hope-**

Peter: Who the f*ck is this guy?

**Author: Well, I'm the author. I'm here to-**

Peter: No, no, how did you get in the house?

**Author: Well the front door was open and-**

Peter: Well get the hell out!

Lois: Peter it's fine he's not doing anything wrong!

Peter: No I don't want this guy in my house! *grabs shotgun*

Meg: Dad oh my God!

Chris: GO DAD!

Brian: *walks in room* What the hell is going on?

Chris: Dad's gonna' shoot the stranger!

Peter: *shoots author*

**Author: OH MY GOD, WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU SHOT MY ARM!**

Lois: PETER OH MY GOD!

Meg: I can't believe you shot him!

Peter: Lois, it needed to be done. He intruded in our house!

**Author: THAT'S NO REASON TO SHOOT MY F*CKING ARM!**

*Family starts yelling all across the room*

Stewie: *walks in* Uhm, I know this is a bad time, but, I'm out of apple juice...so yeah, if you want to get me some more apple juice, that'd be greeeaaaatt.

**Author: *pants* JUST LEAVE YOUR MOTHER F*CKING TRUTHS AND DARES IN THE REVIEWS! THANKS FOR READING!**

Peter: You getting smart with me?

**Author: OH GOD HE'S LOADING THE GUN!**

*Screen blacks out*

Peter: No, don't black out! I'm not done with this guy!

Lois: PETER WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?

Peter: Crack, lots of crack.

Lois: You did crack? Where did you even get crack?

Peter: At Walmart, duh.

Lois: They sell crack in Walmart?

Peter: Isle nine, next to the hallucinogens and the THC section.

Lois: They have a whole section dedicated to weed?

Peter: Yes Lois, don't you shop?

**Author: GUYS MY ARM IS STILL BLEEDING!**

Lois: Yeah yeah whatever just be quiet. *Grabs car keys*

Peter: Where are you going?

Lois: NONYAF*CKING BUSINESS THATS WHERE.

**Author: I think I'm going to pass out...**

*Author passes out*

Brain: *walks over and sniffs body, starts gnawing on leg*

Meg: Aww look at Brian! He's so cute!

*Family watches Brian gnaw on Authors leg*

**Author: *wakes up* GUYS I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL.**

Peter: SHUTUP! *hits author in head with shotgun butt*

**So I need everyone to leave a truth or dare in the comments for the family. If I get enough truths and dares I'll post the next chapter soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hello everybody and welcome to the next part in my truth or dare series! Today I will be posting some dares people have posted. Are you ready Griffins?**

Peter: Yeah, but what the hell are we supposed to do?

**Author: Well, people will post truths and dares, then I will read them to you guys and you guys will have to do what they say!**

Peter: Okay, but why would we do that?

**Author: Because if you don't ima f*ck you up.  
**

Peter: Ok, lets get started!

**Author: Ok, so this first review is from "**supersexyghotmew95**" and he/she says, "**I dare the family to be nice to meg forever and if they don't they get thrown in jail**". **

Meg: F*CK YEAH! EAT IT YOU FAT B*STARD

Lois: Meg, watch your language! And since when are we mean to you?

Meg: Are you kidding me? You guys are constantly mean to me! Every day, Dad farts in my face and calls me some stupid fat nick-name. Chris is always insulting me and he never backs me up in any situation! And mom, you always go out of your way to make my day like hell! WELL NOW THE TABLES ARE TURNED B*TCHES!

Chris: Meg, stop being stupid!

*Police burst into the toom*

Police officer: Chris Griffin, you are under arrest by means of the dare.

Chris: *starts crying* NOOOO! DON'T TAKE ME!

Lois: Chris! Oh my God! How long will he be gone?

**Author: Well, technically the reader didn't say how long he's in jail for.**

Lois: Oh thank Go-

**Author: Buuuuuuuut, I think he can stay in jail until the next chapter.  
**

Peter: Lois, let him go, it will teach him how to be a man.

Lois: Teach him how to be a man? He'll get raped in there!

Stewie: Oh don't worry Lois, jail isn't that bad. I remember when I went to jail, the men there were quite nice.

Brian: That's because your a raging homosexual.

**Author: Well if you guys liked that one, then your in luck, we have another one just like it. "**angel of bunnies**" says "**i dare everyone to be nice to meg for a year and megs school is inclupep too or she can hurt antone but the author"**.**

Peter: Where the hell did this guy learn to spell?

Brian: And why the hell are these all so pro-Meg?

Meg: Because maybe people have finally seen me for who I am!

Lois: Meg that's a load of bull shii...I mean, you're right Meg! *fake smile*

**Author: Well this one says you have to be nice to her for a year and the other one says you have to be nice to her forever...I'm going to make it so you only have to be nice to her for three chapters.**

Meg: WHAT THE HELL DUDE?

**Author: Well I mean come on, everyone is going to keep writing pro-Meg stuff.**

Meg: I guess you're right.

Stewie: Gee I sure hope Chris is okay!

***scene changes to jail where Chris is in***

Prisoner: Hey fatty. Why won't you take off your shirt?

Chris: *sobbing* O...o...ok...

*slowly takes off shirt*

Prisoner: NOW DANCE FOR ME.

Chris: *starts dancing*

Prisoner: NOW SING.

Chris: Hey...*sniff*...I just met you...*sob*...and this is craaaaaaazy...

***scene changes back to Griffin home*  
**

Stewie: Well that's enough of that.

Meg: Hey fat man, go buy me those new shoes I've been wanting.

Peter: But I need that money for beer...

Meg: You have to! It's part of the dare!

Peter: Fine. *leaves*

Meg: So mom, how do I look today?

Lois: *fake smiling* you look...greeeaaatttt...

Meg: Thank you! And Brian, how hot am I?

Brian: Why, you're a 10 out of 10 Meg!

Meg: I could get used to this.

**Alright, so keep writing your truths and dares! I'll use every single one that you post. And please, don't write to much pro-Meg stuff. (all though I am enjoying her being treated like she deserves)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hello and welcome to the next part in my truth or dare series! And don't we have some good dares today!**

Peter: Lets hope these are better then all those Meg dares yesterday...Not that those were bad or anything!

**Author: Don't worry, we have a couple ones that aren't.**

Chris: Lets hope! Jail was awful!

**Author: Ok, so to start, lets start with one of my favorite dares. **Ipod12 **says "**I dare all Griffin guys(Including Brian and Stewie)to wear dresses,wigs,etc.**" **

Stewie: Oh yeah! This is going to be great!

Brian: This is totally gay.

Stewie: Oh yeah, gay. I meant gay. Totally gay. So dumb. *conceals smile*

Peter: This is more gay then that time I got raped by a sea turtle.

*silence*

Peter: Aren't you going to skip to a cut scene?

**Author: Uhmm...no...I don't think we need to sea that.**

Lois: *starts laughing* HA, he said sea instead of see! That's f*cking funny.

Meg: Calm down b*tch.

**Author: Ok, well go change guys. We'll be waiting in the living room. **

*skip ahead thirty minutes*

**Author: Okay guys, come on out!**

Chris: *wearing a long red dress with a brown curly wig* I feel uncomfortable.

Stewie: *wearing a blue dress with a blonde wig* My name is Leslie. I like to go have girls nights out every Wednesday at AppleBees.

Peter: *wearing a short pink dress with a red wig* My names Madam Pompfry. I'm a day time nurse but I double as a MOTHA F*CKING KILLING MACHINE!

Lois: Oh my God!

Peter: Ha ha just kidding. You shoulda seen the look on your face.

Brian: *wearing a yellow dress with a brown wig* This is retarded.

**Author: *covering a laugh* You guys...*giggle*...look great...*bursts out laughing*.**

Brian: Whatever, can we just move on to the next dare?

**Author: Sure, lets just group up all the pro-Meg dares. **Ipod12 **also says, "**I dare everyone to be nice to Meg or they get to almost drown.**" And **aldovas **says" **I dare to EVERYONE being nice to Meg or...they get the torture scene from Casino Royale!**"**

Peter: What the hell is the torture scene from Casino Royale?

**Author: I...I don't know?**

Meg: Hell yeah! People love me!

Chris: Meg, shut the hell up.

**Author: *creepy smile* Chrriiissss. You just insulted Meeeeeeggggg. *grabs chris and shoves head in a full sink***

Chris: *gurgles and coughs*

**Author: *pulls him out right before he drowns***

Chris: *cough* WHAT THE HELL MAN?

Lois: Chris! Chris are you okay?

Chris: Why is it always me?

**Author: Okay, I have no f*cking clue what the torture scene from casino royale is...so were gonna skip it. (**aldovas is you want to explain what it is in another review I'll use it in another chapter)

Meg: You guys all look gay!

Peter, Brian, Stewie, and Chris: HEY!

Meg: To bad, you can't say anything to me. And I want all of you to go get me a present! Now! And make it a good one!

**Author: Meg, how about they do that later.**

Meg: No, I want all of you to go to the store now!

Brian: But Meg, I can't go out dressed like this!

Meg: Too bad, you have to be nice to me! And not going out like this would be mean, and you don't want to be drowned or go to jail!

**Author: Oh that's right! Chris, you were mean to Meg, so you have to go to jail!**

Chris: I can't go to jail like this! Do you know what they'll do to me?

**Author: Rules are rules. Boys, go get him!**

*police take Chris to jail*

Meg: Now lets go to the store!

*family goes to store*

Brian: Oh God this is so embarrassing...

Peter: I keep getting eyed by all these men...

Lois: Peter just ignore them.

Passing male shopper: Hey boyysssss.

Stewie: Hey!

Brain: *elbows stewie*

Stewie: Sorry.

Meg: Now go get me a gift!

**Author: Well while there getting Meg a gift, lets check on Chris.**

*scene changes to Chris in jail*

Prisoner: Well look what we have here. Why wont you take of that pretty dress.

Chris: *starts slowly taking off dress*

Prisoner: NOW BEND OVER.

**Author: Okaaayyyyy! That's enough of that. Well we'll get back to this another time. Remember, keep writing those truths and dares!**


End file.
